Usuário:Ryojiin
Uma OST legal pra crl c: Fala arrombados O que exatamente dizer...? :v. Meh, meu nome você descobrirá em breve, até porque provavelmente o pessoal daqui vai me chamar pelo meu nome :p. Tenho 15 anos e atualmente estou no primeirão do ensino médio e gosto pra carai dessas paradas (digo, desses bagulhos de vs debating :V). Sou um grande amante das matérias História e Matemática, e sei bastante de coisas relacionadas a tais matérias, não sou o maior fã de física, mas eu gosto bastante também kk. Gosto de obras com temáticas góticas ou ficção científica mesmo, se tiver um cenário envolvendo o espaço eu já gosto :v (a não ser que seja Star Wars ou Star Trek), por isso, meus escritores preferidos são, respectivamente: Howard Phillips Lovecraft, Neil Gaiman, Stephen King, Ray Bradbury e John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (mesmo que ele não se enquadre muito bem na categoria, por isso o deixei por último), também tenho um grande respeito pelo trabalho de Terry Pratchett. Versos/obras que eu gosto *Shin Megami Tensei *JoJo's Bizarre Adventures *Marvel Comics *Mother *DC Comics/Vertigo em principal *The Elder Scrolls *Devil May Cry *Shinza Bansho/Masadaverse *Diablo *Final Fantasy *Cthulhu Mythos *One Piece *Hunter x Hunter *Yu Yu Hakusho *Fullmetal Alchemist *Legendarium *Godzilla *Warhammer 40.000 *One Punch Man *Spawn *Berserk *Nasuverse *Digimon *Saint Seiya *Bastard!! *Akira *Transformers *Silverio Vendetta *Vampire Hunter D *Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu *Chronoverse *Riordanverse *OFF *Hyperion Cantos *Harry Potter *Undertale *Yu-Gi-Oh *God of War *Dragon Ball *Castlevania *Doctor Who *Hellsing *Touhou Project *The God of High School *Darkstalkers *League of Legends *Demonbane *The King of Fighters *Tekken *Toriko *Scribblenauts *SCP Foundation *Mega Man *Devilman *Supernatural *Diários de um vampiro *Kingdom Hearts *DOOM Músicas legais 'Iron Maiden' *Afraid to Shoot Strangers *Alexander the Great *When the Wild Wind blows *Fear of the Dark *Hallowed be thy name *2 Minutes to Midnight *Dance of Death *The Trooper *Mother Russia *Aces High *Phantom of the Opera *Don't Look to the Eyes Of A Stranger *Where Eagles Dare 'Metallica' *The Four Horsemen *Creeping Death *No Remorse *Eye of the Beholder *For Whom The Bell Tolls *Enter Sandman *Sad But True *Welcome Home (Sanitarium) *Wherever I May Roam *...And Justice For All *Orion 'Disturbed' *Warrior *The Animal *The Vengeful One *Haunted *The Night *I'm alive *Immortalized 'Three Days Grace' *Break *Animal I Have Become *I Hate Everything About You *Riot *Fallen Angel *One X 'Linkin Park' *Castle of Glass *Lost In The Echo *New Divide *What I've Done *In The End *Don't Stay *Papercut *One Step Closer *Points of Authority *A Place For My Head *Crawling *Faint *Forgotten *Somewhere I Belong *Breaking The Habit *Numb *Pushing Me Away 'Nirvana' *Lithium *Smells Like Teen Spirit *Dumb *About a Girl *Come As You Are *Breed 'Angra' *Rebirth *Nova Era *Time *Wishing Well 'The Moody Blues' *Candle of Life *Nights In White Satin *Your Wildest Dreams *No More Lies *I'm Just A Singer 'Pink Floyd' *Mother *Goodbye Blue Sky *Time *The Happiest Days Of Our Lives *Comfortably Numb *Another Brick In The Wall *Shine On Your Crazy Diamond *The Trial 'Avenged Sevenfold' *A Little Piece of Heaven *Nightmare *Beast And The Harlot *Bat Country 'Eminem' *Without Me *Mockingbird *Rap God *Lose Yourself 'King Crimson' *In The Court Of Crimson King *Epitaph *Starless *In The Wake Of Poseidon 'Madgator' *The Brave Without A Mask *Back To The Highway *Kill Same Angels 'Megadeth' *Hangar 18 *Holy Wars... The Punishiment Due *Peace Sells... But Who's Buying? *Tornado Of Souls *Dystopya 'Black Sabbath' *Children Of Sea *Iron Man *God Is Dead? *Paranoid *Crazy Train 'Kansas' 'Queen' 'Gorillaz' 'Skillet' 'System of a Down' 'Rolling Stones'''